The Grimm that burns brightest
by bytekhan
Summary: Hank is somehow seeing Wesen that haven't woged.
1. Chapter 1

Hank took slow long drag from his ice cold beer. He'd be driving home in about an hour and as one of Portland's finest, he wasn't about to take a chance on getting pulled over for driving under the influence. One beer would be just enough and he was determined to make it last as long as possible even though the medium rare 1/3 lb burger with everything that he had order hadn't even arrived yet.

Across from him sat Monroe, already starting on his second glass of some dark red wine. Hank guessed that it was a Merlot or Cabernet but that was about as deep as his knowledge of wines got. Despite himself, Hank couldn't help but smile a little. Here was Monroe, a Wesen, a Bludbat no less, sitting here amongst 15 or so people who had no idea what he really was. If he were to show himself, the patrons of this small bar &amp; grill in the industrial section of the city would practically kill themselves heading for the door.

"Hank, you gotta try this Pinot noir. It's delicious. It'll go great with that burger you ordered. You know what they say, red wine with red meat.", Monroe stated suddenly snapping Hank out his momentary daydreaming.

"And Monroe, you know what I say about beer. It goes with everything!", Hank said with a laugh. He and Monroe had become pretty good friends over the last few years. Not best friends but definitely good friends. More importantly, he had learned he could count on Monroe in the far too common dangerous situations they found themselves in. On more than one occasion it had taken a Wesen to defeat a Wesen often in a fatal fashion.

"Alright, you don't know what you're missing.", Monroe finished and then took another sip of his wine in an mockingly cultured manner.

Monroe and Hank had been supposed to meet with Nick tonight to go over something new that Nick had found out about Grimms and those who associate with them. Hank hadn't got much from Nick other than that. And when Hank had questioned Monroe about it, Monroe didn't have any more details then Hank had gotten from Nick. They both knew it most be really important. Nick was now an experienced Grimm and not many things or creatures these days would rattle him. But when Hank had gotten the call from Nick a few hours ago, he could hear the edginess in Nick's voice and Monroe had noticed the same thing. In any case, Hank wasn't too worried. With Juliette's unexpected pregnancy, it wouldn't surprise him if the normally punctual Nick would be occasionally late.

"This wine is nice but I sure wished they'd serve our food already. I'm getting a little hungry and a hungry Bludbat is not very friendly if you know what I mean.", Monroe said slightly sniffing the air. "And where the heck is Nick?".

"Nick is probably picking up some pickles and ice cream or some other nasty combination of culinary delights.", Hank answered with a grimace. "Still though, I'm surprised he hasn't at least called to let us know he is on the way.", Hank finished.

Just then, their waitress walked up to their table holding two plates of food. Hank probably should've been happy to finally get the burger he had ordered but the waitress was Wesen! He wasn't sure how he was seeing it but she had definitely woged. The waitress for her part either didn't know she had woged or didn't care. She seemed to be behaving as if everything was perfectly normal, setting down the plates of food with a nod and a smile in a Wesen fashion. Hank's eyes never left her as she walked away.

"She is kinda cute, I get why you are checking her out so hard but you have to play it cool like me.", Monroe joked.

"Did..did you see that? She was Wesen.", Hank said in almost a whisper. His eyes still following the waitress as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Come on Hank, if she were a Wesen and you could see her, then everyone including me could see her and I'm sure it would raise at least a few eyebrows.", Monroe chided him.

"Uh..uh...", Hank stammered as he finally looked back at Monroe.

"What is it Hank? Do I have spinach stuck in my teeth or something?"

"I...I..can..."

"Hank, are you okay?", Monroe said a little more seriously.

"Monroe, I can see you in your Wesen form.", Hank said almost inaudibly.

"Hank, that's not possible. Not even a Grimm can see us in our true form if we haven't woged voluntarily or involuntarily.", Monroe said just before Hank slumped in his chair and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank knew exactly where he was at before he even opened his eyes. The strange acrid smells could only mean that he was in Rosalee's shop. Monroe has once told him that he was lucky. For a Wesen, Monroe had said back then, the smells could be overwhelming. For a non-Wesen, they were an irritant at worse. He had been in the room many times when an impromptu procedure had been performed on either a Wesen or non-Wesen. Usually it involved tying the patient down to prevent someone from getting hurt. Hank himself had been tied down to the couch himself at least once that he remembered.

Lying on the couch in the back room of the shop, Hank tried to put the pieces of last night together. He had hoped that it had been a vivid dream but the fact that he was lying on this particular couch was proof enough that last night had been all too real. He couldn't understand why Monroe had needed to woge in order to help him out of diner. He also recalled seeing a number of other Wesen as they made their way to Monroe's VW and his mind searched for a valid reason. In the other room he could hear familiar voices. Nick and Monroe were having a heated yet whispered discussion. They apparently we're trying not to wake him.

"That's not possible", Nick whispered, "even a Grimm cannot see a Wesen unless he has woged."

"I'm telling you Nick, Hank could see me! In fact, he could see the waitress and neither one of us had woged! Heck, I didn't even know the waitress was Wesen.", Monroe responded.

Nick walked to the door that lead to the back room of the shop and took a quick pick in. Hank appeared to still be out. Given the current situation, it probably wasn't such a bad thing.

"Ok, so is Hank now somehow a Grimm?", Nick asked.

"No, I think we may be seeing a manifestation of a Grobsehen"

Nick had a look on his face that told Monroe that he obviously expected him to explain what the hell a "Grobsehen" was. It had been his plan the previous night to meet up with Monroe and Hank to discuss why Grimms typically worked alone when having a partner such as Hank seemed to be invaluable.

Monroe continued, "A Grobsehen is someone who suddenly gets the ability to see all Wesen for what we truly are. Grimms are born with the ability to see woged Wesen. Becoming a Grobsehen is like a catching a disease suddenly and unexpectedly and it usually comes from closely associating with a Grimm over an extended period of time."

Nick thought for a moment. Having his partner being able to see Wesen wouldn't be such a bad thing. It would make their job a whole lot less dangerous if they knew before hand what they were dealing with.

"Nick, I know what you are thinking but this is really bad for Hank. In fact, this is bad for all of us. The Wesen community's only real protection from non-Wesen is that you can't see us unless we want you to or we've involuntarily woged. If just anyone could see us without any special power like a Grimm has, we would've been rounded up and exterminated a long time ago!"

It didn't take long for Monroe's last statement to sink in. Hank or any Grobsehen would be the most dangerous person alive for all Wesen.

"The thing is Nick, Grobsehen don't last very long. First of all, Wesen must report any suspected Grobsehen sighting to the Wesen council or face retribution ourselves. Our survival as a species depends on it. This of course means the council will send all possible resources to eliminate the threat as soon as possible. Secondly, if the Grobsehen aren't killed, their brain eventually burns itself out. It's some type of mental circuit breaker that can't be fixed. By the way, Grobsehen aren't are rare as you think. Just visit your local psycho ward and I'm sure you'll find a few in a vegetative state. There is a reason why Grimms tend to work alone."

Nick began to pace back and forth. The reality was that he had done this to Hank. He needed to fix this but he had no idea how to do so and he suspected that neither did Monroe.

"So what do we do Monroe?", Nick asked. "There has got to be a way to undo this before the Wesen council gets word because once they do, there are going to be lots of dead Wesen before I let them get to Hank!"

"First I'm gotta inform the council Nick. I have to protect Rosalee. Then we should head over to the trailer..."

It was at that moment that Hank stepped out of the back room of the shop with his gun leveled at the Bludbat that a shrinking part of his mind knew was Monroe. If the Wesen were going to declare war on him, he would pick the battlefield and definitely wouldn't be Rosalee's shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank wasn't panicking, his police training prevented him from doing so, not to mention that the last few years working with Nick and Monroe had enured him against almost anything. But he had to admit, even to himself, that he as a little bit scared. Before last night, he had seen quite a few Wesen that had woged and it was typically in a dangerous situation. This was a completely different situation. Seeing Wesen casually crossing the street in front of him or even right next to him while he rode in a car was unnerving and then some. He had taken the keys from Nick to their police cruiser with the goal of just finding someplace to think and clear his head but he was very wrong. Seeing Portland in this new light did anything but.

He was driving down 23rd and his sample was small but it was like the whole city of Portland was Wesen! The rational part of his mind estimated that about 10% of the population were Wesen of some type but the rest of his mind had come to the conclusion that Wesen were everywhere. Hank had almost wrecked the car screeching to a stop when he passed a park and saw what looked like two small Wesen chasing an adolescent child. He had been a moment away from jumping out of the car with his revolver drawn when he heard the laughter of children playing. It was then that he realized that what he was seeing were just three kids playing in park laughing as children will do. It scared him that he had been seconds away from making a very fatal mistake.

It was the same everywhere he drove. Wesen going about their daily lives, buying coffee, getting on the bus, walking dogs. Just normal everyday things. Monroe had educated Hank and Nick to the fact that most Wesen didn't know a Wesen was a Wesen unless they made it known. Hank had never thought much about this but now that he had given it some thought over the last few hours, he realized that in the Wesen community it was probably a good idea that, at least on the surface, Wesen weren't aware of who was and who wasn't Wesen. It probably helped them lead normal safe lives amongst the majority of the population.

Hank decided that if he as going to get out of town, he'd need to pick up a few supplies. He had already determined that his next move would be a cabin near Benson Lake that he and Nick had used a few times just to get away. Hank couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Supposedly him and Nick went there to do some "fishing" but they both barely knew how to bait a hook. It was their getaway spot a couple of weekends a year during the spring and summer to drink a few beers. More importantly though, as far as he knew, only he and Nick knew about the cabin and he was certain that Nick would figure out where he was headed. He definitely needed Nick's help on this but after what he had overheard at Rosalee's shop, he didn't want to risk a call. It was better to let Nick find him.

"Siegbarste!", Hank said out loud or to himself, he wasn't quite sure. By reflex he had already drawn his revolver and pointed at the creature that had suddenly surprised him even though he knew that it likely have little affect on this type of Wesen. He had come across a Siegbarste before although he hadn't learn the name until later. That Siegbarste had been about to cave his head in with a block of concrete. When he had first walked into the small grocery store, Hank had immediately spied 2 Wesen who were simply shopping like he was. He had made a concerted effort not to look their way or acknowledge them at all for fear that they would realize he could see them as their true selves. Hank hadn't counted on a 3rd Wesen tapping him on the shoulder and simply asking for the time.

"Did you say Siegbarste?", the big Wesen asked.

"Uh..uh...", Hank tried to answer but couldn't and he was unable to lower his gun. This was obviously not the Siegbarste that had tried to kill him a few years back but his fear was taking hold at a instinctual level. At this point, everyone in the small store was staring at him including the 2 Wesen he had seen when he had first walked in. Hank was staring eye to eye with the Wesen that stood before him and as much as he wanted to put his revolver back in his holster, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Finally after what seemed like minutes the Siegbarste spoke.

" Grobsehen!", the Wesen said in a guttural voice that Hank had heard countless times before. Even in that deep bass voice, Hank could tell that the Siegbarste was shocked and that there was a bit of fear in his voice despite what he was.

Then the Siegbarste woged and now Hank could see him in his true menacing form. To Hank, he appeared to have grown a foot and now there were huge muscles threatening to burst through Oregon Duck Football t-shirt he had on. In the corner of his eye, Hank had also glimpsed that the other 2 Wesen had woged also. One was already quickly heading towards the double glass doors that lead outside of the store. The other though, was one the phone. If Monroe hadn't been exaggerating, the Wesen council would soon be heading his way. In fact, Hank thought, all Wesen everywhere would be looking for him.

Without thinking, Hank grabbed the bag of groceries he hadn't yet paid for and began backing out of the store, his revolver still trained on the big Wesen. As a precaution, he took a quick glance at the other Wesen that was still one the phone talking in an excited voice but he kept his gun aimed at the forehead of the more dangerous Siegbarste as he back his way out the double glass doors. He didn't want to shoot the Wesen but he wanted it clear that he would do what he had to do and he certainly didn't want anyone following him out the store. "Nick I need some help here." It was Hank last thought as he slammed the car door shut and smoked the tires as he got back onto 23rd.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick knew things were bad but the ashen look on Monroe's face as he put down the phone let him know that things had just gotten a lot worse.

"Monroe, talk to me! What did the council say?", Nick asked anxiously.

Monroe had impressed upon Nick the significance of a Grobsehen sighting and how dangerous this manifestation was to the Wesen not only locally but world-wide. So they had quickly decided that Monroe had to at least call the Wesen council and let them know that a Grobsehen had been "rumored" to have been seen. Monroe had made sure that Nick realized the consequences of not reporting a sighting and thus they had compromised. Informing the Wesen council of a "rumored" Grobsehen sighting would not only cover Monroe and possibley Rosalee, it would ideally buy them some time.

"Well Nick...", Monroe started, his voice barely audible. "...the council first thanked me for reporting a possible Grobsehen sighting. However, they have already been informed of the situation and the Grobsehen sighting has been confirmed less than an hour ago. "

Nick was suddenly getting a nervous feeling about this. He thought he had plenty of time to find Hank, in fact he had a pretty good idea where he might be headed. And once he found Hank, they'd find a safe place and figure out what to do next. There just had to be something in the trailer about this.

"Also,", Monroe continued while pacing back and forth, "the Grobsehen was sighted at a small grocery store and they now have a description and the make of the car that he was driving and this information is passed along locally through all Wesen channels of communication."

Oh crap, Nick thought. If they have even a vague description of Hank and the car he was driving, it would only be a matter of time before he was spotted and a Wesen informed the council. Nick was coming to the grim realization that they may already be out of time!

"Is that it Monroe?", Nick asked.

"Uh no..."

"Ok, what else? I've got a good ideal where Hank may be headed and I need to get there as soon as possible!".

"Nick, they've sent a Hundjager to track Hank and a Mauvais Dentes to make sure this situation is rectified as soon as possible.", Monroe finished.

While this was indeed a dangerous situation, Nick thought, he had dealt with both of these types of Wesen before. He hoped that it wouldn't come to this but Nick was confident that he and Monroe could take on both a Hundjager and a Mauvais Dentes. They key would be to find Hank before they did!

"And one more thing Nick. ", Monroe wasn't quite finished. "The council has also enlisted the help of a local Bludbat..uh..me."


	5. Chapter 5

Hank knew someone or something would be coming for him soon. He just didn't know who or what would arrive first. He was almost 100 percent sure that Nick would figure out where he would be but he still had some doubts. The cabin seemed like the logical spot, far off the beaten path and a place that was only he and Nick had actually been. Still though, as he sat and waited in the dim illumination of the kerosene lamp he had lit in lieu of the any electricity the cabin provided, he couldn't help but think of about 20 places that Nick might figure that he would go. Logically it made sense but in the last few years of dealing with scores of Wesen, logic had taken taken a backseat to mayhem and unfortunately plenty of carnage.

On the other hand, if what he had overheard in Rosilee's was in any way true, there might be an army of Wesen headed his way. The part of him that was a detective kept reminding him of the Wesen that was calming talking on the phone as he made his quick exit from the small grocery store. Hank had been in plenty of situations in which just about everyone was panicking but he and Nick had remained calm within the storm of chaos that swirled around them. Their training allowed them to pick out and record important details where the untrained saw a blur of unintelligible information. The Wesen Hank had spotted on the phone was doing that just that. More importantly, whatever it was seeing, it was reporting to someone else. He had now heard the term " Grobsehen" twice and it had sounded progressively worse. The Wesen on the phone had "made him" and was certainly passing this information on to someone in charge. Hank didn't believe in luck but he crossed his fingers that he had gotten out of the market fast enough that no one had gotten a chance to take his license plate number.

It wasn't a loud snap of a twig or something so obvious that Hank heard. It was more the absence of sound that had alerted him to something outside. Most people took the hum of crickets as normal, background noise...especially if you were out camping and away from the city and if you listened long enough, you'd forget it was even there. Hank though, had purposefully been listening for the absence of it. It was sorta a natural alarm system. If the crickets stopped playing their endless song, then something was amiss and right now it was way too quiet. He had planned for this though. Hank would not let anyone sneak up on him, Wesen or otherwise. Hank quietly got up off the old raggedy couch he'd been sitting on and headed for side door of the cabin he had made sure he could open without the slightest sound.

Hank peeked around the corner of the cabin and wasn't surprised that the Wesen he saw with its hairy snout turned up sniffing the air was a Hundjager. He had figured that if he was being hunted, something like a Hundjager would be the first to find him. These hound like creatures could track anyone, Wesen or non-Wesen. Hank had dealt with Hundjagers before and their tracking ability was surpassed only by how quickly and ruthlessly they eliminated their prey once they found it. He might be a pretty bad ass Wesen, Hank thought to himself quietly pulled his service revolver from his holster, but he won't be making any kills tonight!

As Hank stepped out from beyond the corner of the cabin, what he wanted to do and what he should do were completely at odds. He wanted fire four kills shots into this Hundjager before it had a chance to turn around and get the hell out of there with at least one problem solve. But he couldn't. While he was almost certain that this Wesen had tracked him with a final goal of killing the "Grobsehen", he wasn't 100 percent certain.

"Hey. Hundjager. Looking for me?", Hank asked in a loud voice. There was enough ambient moonlight that he and the Wesen could now see each other clearly which was exactly Hank wanted. He didn't want to surprise the creature, he wanted to know its intent. He didn't have to wait long.

"Grobsehen!", the Wesen growled as it sprinted towards Hank covering half the 20 feet between them in less than a second.

Hank was prepared for this though. He had learned over last few years that Wesen almost always had the element of surprise on their side. If you didn't know you were dealing with a Wesen, that involuntary hesitation that naturally occurred when a Wesen revealed its true nature was most likely fatal. Hank, however, wasn't surprised nor did he hesitate. As the Hundjager raced straight towards him, teeth bared and deadly claws reaching for for him, Hank shove the open palm of his left hand right into the snout of the on rushing Wesen. There was satisfying crunch just before the creature collapsed in a heap just in front of Hank. Hank couldn't help but smile as he noticed a few fangs scattered about in the dirt. This Wesen should be out for a few hours, Hank thought to himself as he holstered his gun.

"Grobsehen...", the Wesen whispered.

Hank was still standing over the Hundjager who he thought should be unconscious for at least a few hours.

"They're coming for you Grobsehen.", the creature continued in a barely audible voice. "You die tonight...", its voice trailing off.

Hank grab the now unconscious Wesen by the collar and said, "Let 'em come. I'm ready for them all."


	6. Chapter 6

No matter how many times Monroe visited Aunt Marie's trailer, it always filled him with a sense of wonder and fear when he was there. It always felt like he had somehow gotten a visitor's pass into the boogieman's lair which also happened to be Batman's cave with a dose of a museum thrown in. Though of course he was with Nick, he couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive inside the trailer. He just never got used to seeing the barbaric and efficient weapons that Grimms had been using for years to dispatch so many Wesen...both good and bad.

"Here it is!", Nick said suddenly as he placed small black leather bound book on the table in front of he and Monroe.

Monroe had expected Nick to pull out one the many large tomes that they had looked at over the last few years, complete with detailed illustrations and descriptions and ways to kill even the toughest of Wesen. The book that Nick stared intently at on the table before them was the size of a small diary. However, on the cover was embossed in gold the word "Grobsehen".

Nick started, "I found this small book a couple of weeks ago as I was trying to organize Aunt Marie's library of Wesen history.."

"A Dewey decimal system of death?", Monroe interrupted, half joking half serious.

Nick gave Monroe a dirty look and continued, "...and I came across this book. Not sure where to put it, I read the first few pages. It seemed to be some type of cautionary tale on why Grimms should always work alone. To be honest, I tossed it to the side because I figured it didn't have anything useful in it...well, useful as far as dealing with dangerous Wesen. It wasn't until you said 'Grobsehen' back at Rosalee's shop that I even remember it."

"So did it say anything about curing Hank?", Monroe asked.

Nick didn't answer Monroe because he just didn't know. He was mad at himself for not taking the time to read this small book in its entirety when he first came across it and now Hank was in dire trouble. Nick wanted some time to berate himself but time was something they didn't have. So he picked up the small leather book and began skimming and reading out loud the parts he thought were important...

When Nick was done, both he and Monroe had both realized that Hank's chances of making it through the next few days were razor slim at best. The book had revealed that much. Now that the Wesen council and thus all Wesen had a description of Hank, Hank would likely be found and killed at some point. Nick didn't doubt Hank's abilities one bit but he knew that eventually they'd corner him somewhere and that would be it. Nick however, was more concerned that the book had confirmed what Monroe had told him earlier at Rosalee's shop. Even if Hank survived all the Wesen they threw at him, his mind would eventually short-circuit.

"Nick...", Monroe said rousing Nick from deep thought.

"Yeah.", Nick answered in a sleepy voice.

"There is hope for Hank. You remember the last page right?"

"Uhmm...yeah I remember it."

"All we need to do is find a Hexenbiest willing to cure Hank!", Monroe stated excitedly.

Nick sighed, "I only know one Hexenbiest and my mother killed her mother, she put a spell on Juliette that made her forget me, I took her Hex powers, she slept with me and took my Grimm ability, and we secretly stole her child. Did I forget anything?"

Monroe wanted add to Nick's list that thing between Hank and Adalind but thought better of it.

"Still Nick, Adalind is our only shot at helping Hank. We gotta at least try."

Nick hadn't said it but he had realized this immediately after reading the last page of the damned little black leather bound book. What Monroe had just said was absolutely true. He just didn't want to say it out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Hank didn't have a plan nor any inkling where he would be heading to but he knew he had to get away from the cabin fast. The Hundjager had found him easily enough and there was no doubt that there were more Wesen headed his way. Ex-wives aside, Hank was typically careful and methodical in just about anything he did and it usually lead to good results. This however, was a different ball game. At least for now, he'd have to make things up as he went along.

Before heading back to the cabin to grab anything he might need, Hank took a quick look back at the unconscious Wesen still lying in the dirt. "Good, he's still out", he thought to himself before he opened the front door of the cabin and went inside. The kerosene lamp still lit the place even if dimly and it was more then enough light for the few minutes Hank would need to grab the supplies he had gotten from the grocery store earlier. After quickly putting the supplies back into the grocery bag, Hank took one final look around the cabin for anything that might be useful. On the wall he noticed the double bladed ax that he and Nick had often used to chop up some fire wood. He thought about taking it but decided against it. His police issued revolver would have to be his only weapon for now. Besides, he thought, he'd be more likely to hurt himself than any Wesen if he ended up having to defend himself with that ax.

Keeping his eyes on the Wesen that still hadn't moved, Hank made his way to the police cruiser but failed to notice that the hood was slightly ajar. He opened the driver side door and toss in the grocery bag. He then remove the holster that held his gun and also tossed it on the passenger seat. He never liked driving with it on but it was still close enough that he could quickly grab his gun if he needed to. Hank had made up his mind that he'd south to Ashland about 300 miles away. He knew a couple down there that might put him up for a few days while he figured out what to do. He realized it wasn't his best plan but at least it was a plan.

"You gotta be kidding me!", Hank yelled as he turned the key in the ignition and all he got as a audible "click" that signified a dead engine. Then the driver side window exploded.

Hank didn't know if he was simply lucky but the huge fist that shattered the driver side window had come about an inch away from caving in his left temple. He was still dazed and shocked but with his right hand Hank was groping the passenger seat for his holstered gun while protecting his face with the shoulder, elbow, and forearm of left arm. He knew he wouldn't get lucky a second time. Whatever was out there had just punched though the tempered glass of his police cruiser like it was it was made of paper. But before he could get his hands on his revolver he was so desperately looking for, a pair of huge hands grabbed him by the collar and abruptly yanked him out of the car window, tossing him a good 10 feet away from the car. Hank hit the ground with a thud and roll but quickly scrambled to his feet.

Before him stood a huge Siegbarste. It wasn't the same one he had spotted earlier in the grocery store. He knew this because this one was even larger. Hank couldn't read the facial expression of a Wesen that had woged but he was pretty sure this one had a smug look on its face.

"Ah little Grobsehen, are you ready to die?", the creature said in a deep guttural voice.

Hank knew he didn't have chance going toe to toe against this thing without a weapon of some sort. If he got his hands on his gun, he likely couldn't kill this Siegbarste. He knew from prior experience that anything short of an elephant gun could not stop this type of Wesen but maybe he could wound it or slow it down just enough that he could get away. Right now though, this Siegbarste was between him and his gun.

"Hey big and ugly, it'll take more than one Wesen to take me out!", Hank answered. He was buying time and he needed to keep this thing talking until he maneuvered himself into a position from which he could make a dash for his gun. Hank began to pace back in forth in front of the Siegbarste.

"Grobsehen, you do show courage I must admit and you did take down my friend over there. Though the thought of killing you slowly appeals to me, because you have not run off and forced me to chase you, I will kill you quickly.", the creature said.

"Well come and get me big boy.", Hank said still pacing back and forth.

"And let you get to your little gun Grobsehen? I think not. Even if you got to that little pea shooter, it would hardly stop me."

Hank knew the Siegbarste was right and it was smart enough to know what he was attempting to do. Hank thought about the ax that was still in the cabin. With it, he might stand a chance against this Siegbarste but he was certain the creature wouldn't let him get to it without some sort of distraction. He needed to do something unexpected. It would be insane to rush the creature head on but it was likely the last thing this Siegbarste would expect. So that's exactly what Hank did.

"Ahhhh!", Hank screamed as he dipped his shoulder and dashed right at the surprised Siegbarste. If he could get this hug creature off its feet somehow, that would buy him the few seconds he needed to get his gun or the ax. But just before he reached the creature, the creature stepped to the side while simultaneously slamming a right fist into Hanks back. Hank's own momentum and the power of the Siegbarste's blow sent him crashing into dirt, knocking the wind out of him. Before he had a chance to recover, the Siegbarste was already on him.

"Nice try little Grobsehen.", the Siegbarste said he wrapped both hands around Hank's throat, pulled him up, and held high in the air as easily as child might hold a doll. "Do not worry, it will be over soon enough.", the creature finished.

Though he was still struggling, Hank could feel himself blacking out as the massive hands of the Siegbarste constricted around his neck His feet were at least a foot off the ground and he had no way of using his legs to get any sort of leverage. He could feel his consciousness slipping away. His final thought was that he could see the light that those who have had near death experience have always claimed to have seen. In fact, he saw 2 lights and there were approaching fast!

The Siegbarste also saw the lights approaching and dropped Hank and braced itself for an impact. The small utility van smashed into the huge Wesen at close to forty miles per hour and sent the creature tumbling some twenty feet. After hitting the brakes in a cloud of dust, the driver of the van quickly backed up and stopped right next to Hank who was still on the ground trying to figure out what just happened.

"Hank, hurry get in! That Siegbarste is gonna recover in a few moments!", a small furry Wesen in overalls screamed as he opened the passenger door.

"Who...?", Hank stammered out as he picked himself. He wasn't sure what was going on but this was clearly another Wesen.

"It's me!", the small Wessen continued.

"Me who?", Hank asked again.

"Bud! It's Bud!"

Then it clicked for Hank. He had rarely seen Bud in his woged state but he recognized his voice. Still though, even if he wasn't 100% sure this was Bud, they could both see the Siegbarste gathering itself not more than 20 feet away. This if anything made Hank jump into the van and close the door. Bud then hit the gas pedal hard while the van was still in reverse, did a hook slide, and put the van into drive. They could hear the roar of a pissed off Siegbarste as they made their way from the cabin to the main highway.

"You okay Hank?", Bud asked while doing 70 and heading back towards downtown Portland.

"Well considering about 2 minutes ago, a big ugly Wesen was crushing my windpipe and I'm still alive. I guess I am okay.", Hank answered. He could still feel the creature hands around his throat and he knew it would be quite awhile before he got over that.

"Good, I got someone you need to talk to.", Bud finished and handed Hank his cell phone.

"Hank, it's me Nick. I need you to meet me someplace as soon as possible..."


	8. Chapter 8

Nick was deep in thought as he and Monroe took the surface streets in Monroe's bug to the highrise luxury condo building where Adalind now lived. He knew there had be other ways to help Hank with this whole Grobsehen situation but he didn't have the time to discover any alternatives. He and Adalind had come to an uneasy truce the last few years. She had promised to stay away from him, Juliette and their unborn child and Nick in return had promised not to cut off her damn head! Nick grimaced at the thought of having to ask Adalind for anything. She was a master of manipulation and her Hexenbiest powers made her Nick's most formidable enemy. Nick knew that anything he got from Adalind would come at a steep price. Fortunately, Nick something Adalind wanted at any price.

"Nick, we're here." Monroe said, rousing Nick from his ruminating. "But there doesn't appear to be much parking. Maybe if I drive around a bit, I'll find something." Monroe finished.

"Don't worry about it Monroe. Just meet me back here in about 10 minutes. This shouldn't take long at all." Nick said with a sigh and but with resolve in his voice.

"You sure you don't won't me to come in with you? We can do that whole Grimm/Blutbad intimidation thing." Monroe said without much conviction. He never felt comfortable around any Hexenbiest and Adalind quite frankly scared him.

"Thanks Monroe but I got this. This is between me and Adalind and I don't plan on taking 'no' for and answer." Nick said as he stepped out of Monroe's bug and closed the door.

"That works for me." Monroe whispered with a sigh of relief and out of earshot of Nick who was opening the lobby door.

Nick had planned using his badge, some police forcefulness, and some tact in order to see Adalind as quickly as possible. However, it came as a surprised that he didn't need any of that and Adalind had immediately buzzed him up. She seemed to be expecting him which made Nick even more tense as he knock on her door and she let him in.

"Well hello Nick, my favorite Grimm," She purred. "Finally tired of that dud of a wife?".

"Adalind, you obviously know why I'm here so cut the crap!" Nick responded. Adalind was wearing a very short baby blue silk robe that hugged her petite shape and Nick couldn't help but be a little attracted to her. He also knew that there could be some hex or spell in the room that was making him feel this way. But the revolting form she took as when she woged overrode any desire for her he had within him for the moment.

"Boy Nick, you so boring these days but I remember a day you weren't so boring." She said as she sashayed across the room and picked up a half empty glass of wine from her kitchen counter.

Nick knew she was trying to force a reaction out of him. How could he forget that day! She had somehow taken on the appearance of Juliette and he had slept with her and even more so, he had made passionate love to her. Through no fault of his own, he had hurt Juliette unimaginably and had had his Grimm powers temporarily taken away. The Grimm powers he could certainly live without, in fact, much of the time he simply wished he had never been introduced to this hidden world of Wesen. Juliette though, he couldn't live without and had said as much in front of friends and family on their wedding day. She kept him anchored in what was often a sea of madness. But was bugged him most was the very small part of him that still desired Adalind and it had nothing to do with his visit to her plush condo tonight.

"I'm sure you know that a Grobsehen has been seen." Nick finally forced himself to say.

"Duh.", Adalind replied with a laugh. "A Grobsehen is Big Foot, Santa Claus, and an extraterrestrial all wrap up in one. All Wesen are looking for the Grobsehen. Wesen civic duty if you will." She finished with a smile and sip of her wine.

"Hank is the Grobsehen all the Wesen are looking for."

The subtle change in Adalind expression told Nick that even she wasn't aware of this but she wasn't completely surprised. And true Adalind fashion, she quickly regained her poker face.

"My my, looks like you'll be needing a new partner really soon Nick." She chidded him with an impish look on her face. "Too bad though. Hank and I also had quite a good time...well, not as good as you and I Nick because he was under a spell and you weren't." She finished, once again trying to get a reaction out of him.

Nick remained calm. Too much was at stake to play these mind games with Adalind and he didn't have the time.

"Adalind, I need your help. You're a Hexenbiest and if anyone can fix this, it would be you." Nick said, the calmness in his voice belying the sense of urgency he felt.

"And why would I help you my dear Nick?"

"Because I know who has your child and maybe how to get her back."

Nick wasn't sure what happened first. The wine glass in Adalind hand shattered and she woged into her Hexenbiest form. And then he could feel some invisible force radiating from her, gaining in intensity every second. The whole room was shaking, furniture was lifting and dropping, and anything smaller than the heavy furniture was whirling and smashing into the walls. Nick covered his eyes with his forearms and it took all the strength he had to brace himself and stay on his feet. He had expected a reaction but not one of this magnitude. Then suddenly it all stopped and before him stood a small woman, a mother, with her face buried in her hands as she openly cried for her lost child.

"Please Nick, whatever you want, I'll do it. But please tell me where my child is!", Adalind pleaded though her tears.

"Just tell me how to save Hank.", Nick responded. He had never dealt with the guilt he felt for taking part in the kidnapping Adalind's child. He knew it was for the greater good for both Wesen and non-Wesen but the fact remained that they had willfully taken a child from its mother even if the mother was a Hexenbiest and the child had the potential to affect the future of humanity.

Adalind turned and walked slowly towards her master bedroom and entered it. After a few minutes she returned carrying a wooden box in both hands about the size the of a brief case and simply handed it to Nick.

"What is this?" Nick asked.

"Just open it." Adalind answered.

Nick placed the box on what was left of the dining room table and opened it. What he saw was one of most lethal looking daggers he had ever seen. The blade was doubled edged and 10 inches long. The handle itself seemed to be constructed from large bone fragments bound together with leather straps. Instinctively he knew the bones were from a long deceased Grimm...maybe even a distant relative of his. He also knew he should touch it.

"And what do I do with this Adalind?"

Defeated, Adalind sat down on her couch and without ever looking at him, she explained to Nick exactly what he had to do.

When Nick made it downstairs and back into Monroe's car with the box, Monroe could tell something was seriously wrong. Nick had the look on his face of a man you just got told the absolute last thing he wanted to hear.

"Nick, man are you okay?" Monroe asked with concern.

Nick nodded.

"Did you get what you needed from Adalind?"

In response, Nick opened the box and showed Monroe the dagger.

"Whoa, that's one nasty looking knife! What exactly are we suppose to do with that? "

Nick hesitated for a moment. He wished they had more time but they didn't. Finally he answered Monroe. "'We' aren't going to do anything with this. I can't even touch it." Nick dreaded saying this last part. "But you can Monroe...and you're gotta kill Hank with it."


	9. Final chapter

Hank had always liked Bud. However, he was pretty sure that Bud wouldn't be of much use in a fight. Yet he couldn't help but feel a minute sense of dread as the small Wesen drove away from abandoned riverfront factory. But Nick had been very clear on the phone that they needed to meet alone. He trusted Nick with his life but Hank still wished that Nick had gone into more details on why they were meeting at this particular place and why they had to be alone when they met. More so, he hated going into any situation unprepared and without his gun. Hank felt practically naked.

Before entering the 2 story factory, Hank decided to quickly scout the parameter. He discovered a fire exit door on west side that he was pretty sure was locked but likely unlocked from the inside. He checked tried the doorknob and found it was indeed locked but if need be, Hank thought, he could kick this door down. The large sliding doors that faced the river on the north side where materials and finished products were shuttled through was bolted shut. He had expected as much. On the east side he found the main employee door that was unlocked just as Nick had told him it would be. Hank hesitated a moment before turning the knob and opening the door into the darkness.

"Hello...Hello...Nick are you there?", Hank said in loud whisper as he began wondering through the warehouse. Though he had kept his voice low, the faint echos told him that although the factory was 2 stories tall from the outside, on the inside it was a mostly empty main floor with a high ceiling. He didn't want to announce his presence any louder but he had to let Nick he was here. While it was dark inside, it wasn't completely dark. There was some moonlight coming through the dingy barred windows and his eyes had already began to adjust. He could now confirm what his ears had told him. This place had been some type of wood manufacturing plant which wasn't surprising. There were strips of lumber, rusty band saws, and other machines of every size and in various states of disrepair scattered across the floor. Hank relaxed just a bit as he discovered he could see a clear path of about 200 feet to the fire exit he had made note of a few minutes earlier. His training had told him to always find another available exit in any given situation.

"Nick?", Hank whispered again a little louder. Given what had happened in the last 24 hours, Hank was of course on edge but suddenly everything about this situation felt wrong. He knew Nick would never intentionally lead him into a trap but maybe something else was at play. "I'm gettin' the hell out of here!", Hank said to no one in particular and began making his way through the discarded factory equipment back towards the original door he had entered.

"Going somewhere little Grobsehen?". It was the gravelly voice of a Wesen that Hank recognized immediately and it originated from somewhere between he and his intended exit. His heart began to thump in his chest. Hank knew he had gotten lucky a few hours ago when Bud had unexpectedly showed up and saved him but he certainly didn't expect lightning to strike twice. As the massive Wesen stepped out the shadows and into the dim ambient light in the factory, Hank had already made his next decision.

"As much as I'd like to go a few rounds with you again big guy, it'll have to wait!", Hank said as he began slowing backing towards the alternate exit he had wisely mapped out in advance. He knew from experience that although the Siegbarste was big and strong, the Wesen wasn't exactly a sprinter. Unless he tripped or lost his footing, Hank was certain he would beat the Siegbarste to the fire exit with plenty of room to spare and it should be unlocked from the inside. But as he was turning to make his dash he saw a dark figure drop silently from one of the steel beams the crisscrossed the factory ceiling. He couldn't yet make out the creature but the way it landed without making a sound was a sure sign to Hank that it was a Wesen. The creature then began to pace back and forth in an angry threatening manner with a low growling noise but had not yet advanced on Hank. Hank surmised that this was the Hundjager whose snout he had smashed earlier and wondered why it hadn't already attacked him. But before Hank could ponder this any further, another Wesen was on top of him!

The initial attack by this new Wesen had been a body block that sent Hank sprawling in the dirt and dust of the abandoned factory and had knocked the wind out of him. He struggled to his feet trying to get some air in his lungs while simultaneously looking for some type of weapon he could use. The Siegbarste and the Hundjager were guarding both of his potential escape routes but fortunately they hadn't yet joined the attack on him. Though still gasping for air, Hank thought that if he could someone disable or even kill this 3rd Wesen quickly, he might still have a shot at making it out alive. He decided to buy a little time.

"So it takes 3 big bad Wesen to take on little o' me.", Hank said as his eyes darted around looking for a weapon of some sort.

"Let me have him!", growled the Hundjager. " He owes me for this", he finished pointing to his bandaged snout.

"You may get your chance...again but we will see if our Wesen brother can do what we weren't able to do when we had our chances! It is his turn take the prize of killing the Grobsehen", the Siegbarste responded.

Hank had a feeling that the Wesen had discussed this before and had come up with a simple plan of 2 them protecting the exits and one of them finishing him off. Still though, it didn't explain why they knew he'd be here at this exact time and place. The detective in him wanted to go over the facts and figure out why Nick had led him here. The human instinct in him said he needed to find a way to survive!

Hank spotted a wooden leg from a chair or table that he might be able to put to good use. It wasn't much but it did look solid and heavy. The problem was that it was much closer to this new Wesen than it was to Hank. Hank decided to gamble. From his current vantage point he could not only face off with this Wesen, he could also keep his eyes on the Hundjager and the Siegbarste. But if got this creature to circle with him before they went at it, he may be able to get his hands on the potential weapon lying on dusty floor of the factory.

"What kind of Wesen is about to get his ass kicked tonight?", Hank asked with false bravado as he began slowly moving to his right. The Wesen followed in turn also moving to its right. It was instinctual more than anything else. Single combatants whether they be human or Wesen will circle each other before they engage, both keeping their opponent in front of them while simultaneously sizing up the other. Hank had not yet recognized what type of Wesen this was but he could make that at least in physical size, this Wesen was his equal and he might have a chance. As they continued to circle each other about 10 feet apart, Hank didn't dare look down but he could sense that he was almost in reaching distance for the unfinished bat size piece of wood that he'd be using for a weapon. Just as he was about to reach down quickly and grab the wood, the type of Wesen he'd be facing came into clear focus. It was a Bludbat!

Hank hesitated for a split moment. He's mind suddenly racing back to the time he had first witnessed a Wesen. That Bludbat had scared him on a primitive level so bad that he couldn't sleep for days and when he could finally get a few hours of restless sleep, he had always kept his gun by his side. Though he'd learn much about Wesen since that fateful day in an forest just outside of Portland, that moment never dulled and he still held that fear somewhere deep within.

The Bludbat suddenly rushed him and Hank realized that the Wesen knew what he was up to and just before the creature reached him lunging with outstretched claws for his neck, Hank's training kicked in and rolled to his right while picking up the detached chair or table leg he'd been hoping to get his hands on. While still on one knee, Hank grasped the wooden leg tightly with both hands and swung it as hard as he could at the surprised Wesen's left knee area. "Damn", Hank thought to himself. The wood wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be. His first strike had landed with a solid thud and though the Wesen howled in pain, Hank knew that he'd hadn't disabled it in any manner.

"The Bludbat needs our help!", Hank heard the Hundjager that was no longer in his field of vision growl.

"NO! The Grobsehen is mine!", the Bludbat growled back in response.

Hank knew he had to move fast on this Bludbat while at least part of the Wesen's attention was elsewhere. He stood and swiftly came at the Wesen with the piece of wood poised above his right shoulder for a downward strike and the Bludbat braced itself and raised both hands in to fend it off. But instead, Hank slammed a short right side kick into the already injured left knee of the creature and felt the crack of bones. The Wesen screamed in pain as it collapsed down to its one good knee clutching its left leg in its left hand. The Bludbat right hand was reaching for something behind its back that Hank didn't notice.

"Oh ho! This Grobsehen is very good. I think I will have my chance next.", Hank heard the big Siegbarste say in a gravelly yet jovial tone. Hank didn't know who he'd face next or if he'd be facing off with both of these Wesen at the same time but he knew it would be 2 instead of 3 and that bettered his odds of surviving considerably. He approached the still writhing in pain Wesen and took a batter stance close enough to make sure he didn't miss. Though he knew Wesen had been there to kill him, Hank didn't want to kill this Wesen in such a brutal manner. However, he had make sure it was out of this fight. He then tightened his grip and prepared to swing...

"Hank...I'm sorry.", the injured Bludbat said just loud enough for Hank to hear.

Hank hesitated for just a moment when he realized who this Bludbat was and at that same moment the Bludbat plunged a long and deadly looking knife deep into Hank's chest. Hank stumbled back a few steps with a surprised look on his face and collapsed.

"Monroe...Nick..why?", Hank whispered as he lay prone on the ground. His mind couldn't fathom what had just happened. He couldn't think of any scenario in which Nick betrayed him and Monroe ultimately killed him. Those were his last thoughts as the darkness overtook him.

1 year later...

"This isn't so bad", Hank thought as looked out of his window at the Beaverton state mental hospital. He had spent the last year recovering from something he couldn't remember. In fact, he could only remember 5 of the last 6 years and this last year he had been in this mental hospital. They had tried all kind of procedures to help him recover his memories but none had worked. But Hank was okay with it. Maybe whatever had happened during those 5 years should stay gone he thought. His only regret was that he couldn't remember anybody from those 5 years.

"Can we come in Hank?", Hank heard someone say from behind him. It was this guy named Nick and his buddy Monroe. Monroe had a severe limp and walked with a cane. These two would drive over from Portland every few weeks to visit him. They didn't talk about anything in particular but Hank always enjoyed their company.

"Of course!", Hank answered as he shook hands with both of them. He guessed that he probably knew the 2 of them from the 5 year gap in his memory but neither one ever brought up the past or what caused Hank's amnesia. What he did know for certain was that they were now his friends and as they normally did on their visits, the three of the them chatted and joked for about an hour. When friends were about to leave, Hank finally got up the nerve to ask, "Hey Monroe, how exactly did you get that limp?".

The End


End file.
